diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Twin
The is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the Tank and can be selected at level 15. The Twin may further upgrade into the Triple Shot, Quad Tank or Twin Flank. Design The Twin features a circular base as its body with two grey barrels mounted on the front. Technical Upon upgrading the Twin gets an another barrel and decreases bullet damage by 33%. The barrels don't fire simultaneously doubling its rate of fire. Instead, the Twin has two different firing patterns. If shot normally, it will alternate shooting with its two barrels. But if you play around with auto fire enough, they will each shoot simultaneously. Strategy As the Twin Offensive The Twin tank is similar to the the Machine Gun; It has the advantage of a very quick default reload speed. Twin players are capable of fighting certain Tier 3 tanks with relative ease due to its double fire-rate compared to most other tanks. The twin has a good DPS, but unlike the Quad Tank or Twin Flank upgrades, it only shoots in one direction, making it vulnerable to bullets from behind. With its good default bullet penetration, it can be used as a counter to the Sniper. The Flank Guard is considered weaker than it and its effectiveness compared to the Machine Gun is debatable. Defensive It is advised to upgrade bullet penetration as this makes a large amount of bullets form a barrier against other incoming bullets. However, stronger bullets will still pass through the shield so it is advised to be used when dealing with other Twins or Machine Guns. Should one be forced to retreat, they can turn so that the barrels are away from the direction they wish to go and use the recoil to propel themselves forward. Against the Twin Having a tank with a high Bullet Penetration such as the Destroyer can make an encounter with a Twin much easier to handle. Being able to shoot through the Twin's bullets is vital in order to win the fight, as it will be tough to combat its stream of bullets head-on. Gallery Screenshot (73).png|The Twin in-game. Trivia *It used to have only one firing pattern, which the barrels shoot alternatively. It now has two different firing patterns, accessible by firing and stopping repeatedly. *Sometimes, when ignoring its Level 30 upgrade, when you get to Level 45, no upgrades will appear and you will be stuck as a Twin. *The Twin was the first Tier 2 Tank to be added to the game, added pre-release. ** At this time, you had no other upgrade choices, and you would automatically upgrade into a Twin at level 15. *The Twin, along with the basic Tank, Triple Shot, Triplet, Quad Tank, and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game. *The Twin used to upgrade to the Triplet at Level 30. It was, however, too powerful for a Tier 3 and was changed to a Level 45 upgrade to the Triple Shot. **This makes the Twin the only tank to have one of its upgrades changed to an upgrade of its upgrade. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 2 Tanks Category:Old Classes